Love Is But A Curse
by AnimeAdic
Summary: cursed by the man that killed her family, saiya must find a way to break it but the only way to do that is to be loved. not knowing what to do she sets out and ends up getting stab but survives and starts travailing with sora and the gang.RXOC&SXK.R&R Ple
1. Chapter 1

**ok well it seems that my LOSH fanfic didnt do so well sooo...im doing a kingdom hearts fanfic.hopefully it will do good. and anyone who havent played the game GO AND PLAY IT NOW!!it is the most awsomesest game ever!!**

**anyway i dont own kingdom hearts...sadly:(**

* * *

The night was cold and dark as a figure walked down the hard forest floor. The figure wore a long black trench coat that ended just above their heels and a black hood that surrounded their face making it impossible to see their face.

A strong cold wind, with enough force to knock over a tree, flew past the figure. With little effort the figure stood their ground not even being budge a inch. After the wind past the figure started walking down the forest road again trying to reach it's destination before it was found.

After about an hours walk the figure found a stump to take a rest on above a cliff with an tremendous view of the ocean outward. The wind started blowing again but not as hard as before. The figure looked up at the blissful moon in the sky, hoping that the life it left behind would not cause an uproar.

The figure almost fell asleep where it was sitting when it heard rustling coming from the bushes from behind it. It jumped up, weapon in hand to block of its pursuer who had just came out of the bushes.

"Finally I have found you."

The enemy had a long sword with a black handle. He also had a long black trench coat with a black hood but his hood was not up. The figure looked up in the man's face, and then with a lot of its power pushed the man back. The man didn't look more then 21 years old. He had spiky blond hair. A red choker was around his neck. He had dark blue eyes and a hoped earing in one of his ears. A evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Come on now! You didn't really think you would get away that easily did you!? Come back with me and well forget all about this hmmmm?"

The man looked at his opponent. The figure was rather tall but still quite short. Its hood still covered its face but the man was more worried about the weapon that the figure had. It was a really long crimson scythe, with black for the handle. It had two blades, each one had a different shade of red but in the night it looked like blood.

The figure flew the scythe over its shoulder and took a step forward. Then shook its head. The man didn't like how this was going and got his weapon at the ready.

"No…no I shall not accompany you vince. My life at the scarlet assassination organization is over. I do not wish to kill anyone any more."

"But this is crazy! You were the best in our class! You could kill anyone with out a blink of an eye or feel any remorse! Why change now?"

"Why…I wounder myself, but came to no conclusion. It is perhaps that maybe I am tired of killing in this world we call home…I think…I think my skills should be used to protect the people not assassinate them! I'm sure you understand me vince."

Vince took one look at the figure and a sudden rage filled him. The figure saw this and laughed a blood curling laugh that sent a cold shiver down vince's spine. He tightened his grip on his blade and glared at the figure.

"I'm taking you back if it's the last thing I do!"

"You really think you can bring me back?"

"Yes…but if I cant then my orders are to kill you for members are not allowed to leave unless there dead."

"I'm quite aware of the circumstances therefore you should be more concerned about yourself and not wasting your time with me!"

And with that the figure started charging towards vince. It jumped into the air and raised its scythe over its head and started coming down towards vince at an extermly fast rate. Noticing this, vince put his weapon over his head as well. The figure and vince's weapons clashed together, with sparks flying everywhere. Vince then pushed the figure away from him and then punched it sending it into the forest. He then started walking towards it.

"Come on now...don't tell me your done? I was expecting a little bit more of a challenged."

The figure slid down the tree trunk that it just hit. Its weapon had flown just a couple of feet away from it and in lodged itself into the forest ground and vince was getting closer by the second. The figure slowly started getting back up again using the tree for support. It then spat out some blood and by then vince was in front of it.

"So...you coming with me...or not?"

The figure stood there for a couple of minutes, then all of a sudden jumped up, while using the tree for support, and launched itself at vince with full force at vince. While not expecting it vince was punched into the face and was flown back a couple of feet away and hit a tree trunk.

The figure stood there for a moment or two to catch its breath. Vince slowly looked up at the figure. The figure's hood had flown off revealing a female with long crimson hair with black and silver highlights that ended at the end of her back. Her eyes amber eyes had a soft but very fierce look upon them. She too also wore a red choker.

She started walking toward her scythe, and pulled it out of the ground and then stood in a fighting stance. Slowly vince started getting back up. Falling a few times he finally came at eye length with the female. Blood was running down the corner of his mouth.

"Had enough yet?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Such extordinary power! Tell me what was your reason for leaving the organization? What could you possibly gain from leaving? Tell me!"

"My reasons are my own therefore i have no intention to tell you...vince...you must understand i don't want to be apart of this anymore. I just want to be free and i believe i can find it out there without the organization's help."

"FREE!? You want to be free? What was the reason for joining it then if you were just going to leave right after a couple of assassinations?"

"I have killed about 50 people already and i wish to stop!"

At this she raised her weapon and started charging at vince. Vince just stood there, he didn't even raise his weapon. He just stood there with a smug look and then when the female was just a couple of feet away he started to shrug his shoulders.

"Your poor mother...what would she now when she finds out that you have quit?-"

At this the female stopped right dead in her tracks.

"Don't..."

"If I was your mother i would be very disappointed to know that my daughter abandon her duties-"

"Stop it..."

"And what about poor little maria? To know that her sister was a total failure...and quit the only thing that could avenge her-"

"Stop it..."

"Your mother and sister are dead and you joined the organization to take revenge against the man that killed them and spared you...and yet your leaving and you didn't even avenge them yet...pitiful and you call yourself the avenger?-"

"SHUT UP!"

An extermly powerful wind rushed past vince almost knocking him over and surrounded itself around the female. A load bang could be heard through out the forest where the female had dropped her weapon. Her hair was flying everywhere in every direction. The wind had turned into a crimson color and the moon turned a very dark red. The wind then died down, her hair had dropped back to its place and the once soft fierce amber eyes had turned into a blood lust red with extreme anger.

"Extordinary! They said you had been taking over by a demon and oh were they right! Such tremendous power!"

The female looked up at him. She started growing fangs and claws but then grabbed her head for the power was to much and fell to the ground. Vince took a step forward and came up right behind her.

"It seems you haven't learned to control it yet. Pity you would have done the organization some good...its a shame that i have to kill you."

He then raised his sword over his head and stabbed her in the back, ramming it right through her chest right where her heart was. The females eyes grew wide and a single tear rolled down her face as she fell face down into the ground. Her weapon disappeared out of thin air.

Vince sheathed his sword and turn the female over with his foot. A sad expression was shone on his face as he looked at her face. He then picked the body up and started walking toward the side of the cliff.

As he neared the edge his expression became more and more with sadness. A tear rolled down his face. As he got near the edge he put the body down near the very edge of the side and looked at the moon, which was still red, that hung over the beautiful ocean.

"You always like the ocean...that was how i found you. If you never stopped here I probably would have never have found you. Jesus! Why did you have to go and do that? Why the hell did they have to send me..."

Tears were flowing down his face now. Like small floods.

"You were my friend and i was always there for you!damn it...damn it...DAMN IT!"

He then kicked her body over the cliff and within a few seconds heard a splash at the bottom.

"Take peace with you were ever you are going. I'm sorry that i cant join you for you see its not my time yet...i never wanted to kill you. Farewell...saiya."

* * *

**so what do you think?do worry there will be more chapters im already working on chapter 2 and it should be up later tonight or in the afternoon tomorrow. anyway please tell me what you think.ideas are greatly welcome.**

**cya!R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**well like i promised ch.2! 2 chapters in 1 night im on a roll! ahaha just kidding anyway heres ch.2 hope you enjoy it.**

**i done own kingdom hearts...if i did i would be the happiest person on the earth!;)**

* * *

It was a dark and blissful night on the beaches of Destiny Islands. The waves were gently crashing up against the sand and the starts were twinkling with the moon. A silver haired teen could be seen lying on the beach with his arms behind his head for a pillow.

Riku was enjoying this night alone as usual. After about 3 years kairi and sora finally confessed to each other and now were probably in the secret grove behind the waterfall. They were suppose to be watching the meteor shower that was happening that night but supposedly kairi had needed sora for something so of course he had to go and they haven't been heard of since.

But riku didn't mind, he was used to this kind of thing and being alone wasn't that bad seeing is how he was lost in kingdom hearts for awhile with only his majesty, king mickey there.

A giant black cloud could be seen a far bit aways. Hoping the islands didn't have a storm that night riku assumed looking at the moon, but a big black cloud had covered it. After a few minutes the cloud disappeared but the moon didn't look the same. It had turned a very dark red.

"What the?-"

Riku had never seen that shade of red before. sure it had turned red some nights and even orange but never this dark color of red. Riku was getting very suspicious of the black cloud that kept coming closer.

"Whoa! Ive never seen it that color before!"

Riku nearly jumped up at the sound of the keyblade holder's voice right behind him. Shrugging it off riku layed back down, sora then layed down as well.

"What do you suppose it means?"

"I have no clue but it cant be good."

Sora and riku sat like that for awhile. No one talked, they just stared at the moon with worry in there eyes. The cloud kept getting closer and closer and in the faint distance you could hear thunder.

"Awww man looks like a storm is coming riku! What will we do? I really wanted to see the meteor shower too!"

Riku started laughing at the fact the sora sounded so childish. Sora didn't like how the way he was laughing at him and started pouting.

"Riku your so mean!"

"Aha ha sorry sora I cant help it your face is soo funny, sometimes I just cant help but laugh."

At that sora started laughing to along with riku. Soon all you could hear was the sound of there laughter on the island.

"cough Sooo sora…wheres kairi?"

At that sora stopped laughing right away. His face started turning a bright red and he quickly looked away. Riku noticed this and started looking out toward the ocean.

"Oh you know…shes around."

"I see. So why were you guys gone so long? Kairi only had to go to the bathroom right?"

"Umm yea well you see we couldn't find the bathroom cause…uhhhh…it was…dark…yea that's it dark!"

"Dark…"

He was obviously lying. Riku knew they were probably off kissing or having sex somewhere which wouldn't surprise him the least bit. But sora smelled strongly of a fruity smell which could only mean one thing.

"You ate the paupu fruit with kairi didn't you?"

Sora's face turned an even darker shade of red, almost as dark as the moon was. Riku knew it was true and it was bound to happen some time. He kinda just knew it in his gut and now it finally came true.

"Riku...are you...are you angry with me?"

Riku whipped his head around to look at the brunette boy, who had an expression of hurt in his eyes. Was he mad at him? A little yes cause kairi had chosen sora over him and no cause sora was his best friend since they were kids. They've been on adventures since day one! And sora traveled the world twice to find him. Kairi probably never even liked him in the first place anyway.

"u...iku...RIKU!"

Sora splashed riku with salt-water hoping it would wake riku from his thoughts and sure enough it did. He probably really hated him if it took so long to come up with an answer.

"Huh...wha...sora?"

"Yes me...you never answered my question!"

"Oh sorry..."

And he started looking up in the sky again, probably getting lost in his thoughts again.

"Riku!"

"Sorry, sorry...no I don't hate you sora. I could never hate my you."

Sora sighed for relief. To hear riku say that took a load off his chest and he was feeling a bit better for not telling riku he ate the paupu fruit with kairi. They both assumed looking up at the sky again. By this time the cloud was right above them and the waves started getting bad. Thunder and lighting started to acked up and the rain was starting to pour down in buckets.

"I think we should start heading home. It looks like this is going to be a bad storm."

"Damn and I really wanted to see the meteor shower..."

They both jumped up and started running toward the docks to get to their boats. In about two minutes they were at the end of the docks. Sora jumped into his boat first and was about to grab his oars when riku shouted out to him through the storm.

"Sora! Wheres kairi!?"

"Oh! She went home already! She said something about not feeling good! Now come on get in your boat before it either drifts away or the storm gets to dangerous!"

Riku jumped into his boat and grabbed his oars as sora was already starting to row away. As usual even in a storm the two seem to make everything into a race. As they were getting nearer and nearer to the beach of their home, riku saw a piece of drift wood floating towards the destiny islands. Nothing out of the ordinary except riku thought he saw a figure on the drift wood. He was about to turn his boat around when i giant wave came crashing down on him and sora almost knocking them both out of their boats. The wave had brought them to their beach and both boys were soaked to the bone.

"Awwww man...now were even more wet! You know...like just great..."

Riku wasn't paying attention to the brunette. He was to busy looking for that piece of drift wood. He looked for five minutes before retreating back to his house, shoving the idea that there wasn't a person on the drift wood. Sora was waiting for him at the end of the beach and the two of them started walking towards their homes for the night.

--

A piece of drift wood was floating along with the waves. A figure was holding for dear life to it hoping that the wood didn't split in two. Salt-water was getting into her wounds and she needed to find land before she died out in the sea. She was surprised that she didn't die from the stab wound in her chest.

Saiya looked up towards the sky. If the wound doesn't kill her the salt-water infecting it will. She was just about to pass out until she saw two boats rowing five feet away from her. She tried screaming out to them but her voice was harsh. The silver haired boy had looked in her direction but was soon swepted away by a giant wave.

She was about to give up hope when the drift wood came to a sandy surface. Looking around she saw that she was on a beach and a little ways away there was a small cave. Perfect! She could take shelter there! She tried to stand up but fell down, coughing up blood. Her wound started gushing blood all over the place. She had to get to the cave quickly before she bled everywhere.

She started crawling towards the cave leaving a trail of blood behind her. It was a good thing it was raining hard, it would wash away her blood trail. Fifthteen minutes later she made it to the cave entrance. Before she went in she grabbed a handful of the tree's leaves to cover her wound up.

As she entered the first thing that she saw was a big brown door with no handle. Then all of the drawings around her. Nearly about to pass out she put her hood up and layed down on her back and put the leaves on her chest where her heart was. She had a few cuts on her arms and legs from the fall off the cliff and a couple of her ribs were broken from when vince had kicked her.

Blood was tickling down the corners of her mouth and also from the big gash on the side of her forehead.

"i guess...this would be a good...place for me to take...my...eter...nal...peace...-"

* * *

**sooooo...how was it? bad, good, ok, what? i need reviews!! i will try to upload ch.3 tonight(cauze its currently 11:10pm) or tomorrow...plus suggestions are good to and you can start telling me which worlds they should visit which would help me alot.**

**so im going off to type the 3rd chapter now but i want to see some reviews!!ok...please:(**

**R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry for the delay. my computer wasnt working, i had to study for a science test, clean my room, and help get ready for thanksgiving dinner...so again im sorry for the delay hope you enjoy this chapter.Happy Thanksgiving everyone!;)**

**i dont own kingdom hearts. only my charcters and the plot.**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the sun glittering through the curtains had awoke riku that mourning. A little to early to. He moaned and flipped over onto his stomach and put the pillow over his head. The stupid birds were still chirping outside. He had every right to put them on the BBQ for waking him up so early.

He slowly pulled the pillow off his head and turn to look at his clock on his bedside table. It read 9:45am, and in which riku moaned louder. Not wanting to get up, but couldn't go back to sleep now that he was up, riku got out of the bed and started heading down the stairs.

Riku lived in a two bedroom apartment. It still looked like a house and it was almost where his parents lived but he didn't care. Although he was a little bit farther from the beach where he could access his row boat to get to the islands.

Sora and kairi shared an apartment together ever since they got out of school last year. Riku of course told them he didn't mind them doing it. At least there was one advantage from being so far away, he wouldn't have to be kept up all night.

He started making himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Not like he ate breakfast anyway, he never ate breakfast in the morning. It always tasted so bad, but seeing how he had nothing better to do, he ate it anyways. He finished fairly quickly and ran up the stairs to get changed for the day. He was planing to go to islands to clean up a little after the storm the night before, and probably go into town or something to waste the day away like every Saturday.

He mostly wanted to go to the islands to see if king mickey had sent a note yet. They had sent one to him almost a month ago and still no one replied. Seeing is mickey is his second most close friend, riku was getting a little worried about the mouse.

Riku had exited the bathroom wearing a black tank top with a white button up t-shirt over top with the buttons undone, as well as a black pair of pants and shoes with yellow strips on them. As he was coming back down the stairs riku decided to slide down the rail of the stairs, but ended up hitting the door for not jumping off fast enough.

After recovering a bit riku open the front door and stepped out into the burning sun. it was to bright to be 10 am in the mourning. He shrugged it off and started walking down the road towards the beach. He was debating in whether to bring sora and kairi with him but they were probably sleeping in. no doubt they were up late last night anyway.

He walked right by there house and walked down the hill towards the beach where his row boat was. It took him five minutes to get to the beach. He walked on its sandy surface towards his boat. The storm had flipped it over and one of its oars was a few feet away in the bushes. After awhile he was able to put his boat in the clam ocean and started rowing towards the island.

It took about ten minutes to get across to the island. He pulled on one of the ropes on the dock and tied it on the boat's ring. He then jumped up onto the dock and started walking towards the beach. As he expected the islands beach was a mess. There was some rope lying at the edge of the beach. The wooden swords that he and sora practice with so they could be ready in case the king sent for them to fight heartless again.

Riku started to walk towards the ropes and the swords when he notice that the sand had a different Color to it. Pushing the other items out of his mind he walked towards the funny sand. As he got closer he was starting to think more and more that it wasn't sand but red paint. He knelled in front of it, and was about to put is hand in it when he notice it didn't smell like paint at all but...

"Blood...?!"

He jumped up so fast he almost fell into it. He couldn't explain it. Could it be from sora? Or maybe kairi? He didn't want to think about it and turned his head in another direction. He looked toward where the cave was and there was more blood! He couldn't believe it! What could lose so much blood? The blood trail started where he stood and it trailed all the way to the cave.

Curious riku started walking in the direction of the blood trail. As he got closer the stronger the blood smelled and riku had a pretty good guess that whatever bled on the beach was in the cave. He ducked down, trying not to crawl onto the blood, and entered the cave.

He was looking down the whole way so he didn't step in the blood. Stopped and followed the blood with his eyes and to his horror found a person lying in the middle of all the blood. With out thinking he ran over to the figure. There was leaves on the figures chest, carefully he picked them off only to find a really big hole in the figures chest.

"Jesus..."

He then lifted the figure up off the ground with his arm under its back. As he did this the figures hood fell off reveling a female with blood all over her face.

"Holy shit! Ummmmm...oh shit!?"

As he was holding her more blood started gushing out of her wound. Ok now he was definitely panicking. What should he do? He cant just leave her here to die...could he? No of course not! What the hell was he thinking?! But he cant wrap her up or anything...damn it what was he suppose to do?!

He could bring her to kairi. Kairi was good at bandaging and stuff and plus she was a girl. Think that was a good idea riku took off is white shirt and wrapped the girl in it. Then picking her up bridal style started walking towards his boat. Hopefully kairi and sora were up.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. She had crimson colored hair with black and silver highlights. She also had big gashes over her face. Trying to run as fast as he could without letting anymore blood spill riku jumped into his boat, layed the girl down and untied it. Then started rowing as fast as he could.

He made it to the beach in less the five minutes. He picked the girl up bridal style again and ran as fast as he could to sora's house.

--

Sora awoke that mourning with kairi right next him. Not wanting to wake her up he slowly got out of bed and went out of their bedroom. He went downstairs and started making breakfast for himself. As he sat down at the kitchen table he looked at the stove clock. It read 10:15am. A little early for him but he didn't care. By the time he finished with his cereal the clock read 10:30 am and kairi was still not out of bed. Not wanting to go up and wake her he went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of juice.

He went over to the cupboards and took out a glass and started pouring the juice. He then put the juice tub back into the fridge and went back to the counter. He was about to drink it when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Good mourning sora."

Sora turned around to meet kairi's soft baby blue eyes. She was wearing one of his shirts thinking she would get some attention and oh did she get it. Sora couldn't resist not looking at her. And she knew it. She then pulled sora close to her and kissed him.

He was surprised at what he did that he was still in shock when she kissed him again. He then recovered from the shock and kissed her in return. They started deepening their kisses. Kairi then started pushing her tounge into sora's mouth which he gradually took. He put his hand in her hair and started running his hand through her it.

A couple of moans escaped from her and sora knew he had her. He started pulling her towards the couch. Not stopping at all. He finally made it over tot he couch and flew her on it. Then got on top of her. They started deepening their kisses more. Kairi had locked her arms around sora's neck. Sora started running his hand under the shirt. Slowly undoing the buttons on it. He was at the 3rd button when there came a knock at the door.

Kairi sighed and sora quickly got of her. She started going back up the stairs to change. No doubt it was riku. Sora started walking towards the door. He undid the lock and open it but wasn't expecting the scene before him.

"Sora! I need...your help."

Riku was breathing very heavily. He look like he ran a marathon and sora could see why. In riku's arms was a girl that was bleeding everywhere and looked about was going to die any minute.

"Holy shit! Ummm...ok come in quickly."

"Thanks man."

Riku just came into the house when the wound in the girls chest started gushing more blood all over the white shirt that riku layed on her. The once white shirt was not red and it smelled bad.

"Kairi...wheres kairi?"

"Hold on a second! Put the girl down first! Here lay her on the couch."

The place where sora and kairi had just about had sex was now being taking over by a girl who look like her wound would explode any second if they didn't do anything about it soon. Sora looked at her and was about to ask riku a whole of questions when he rembered he should get kairi down here and fast.

"Kairi! Get down here quick and bring the first aid kit!"

Kairi appeared at the top of the stairs only to see sora with a horrified look on him and riku full of blood. Confused she ran into the bathroom and ran back down the satirs. coachWhen she hit the bottom she saw the girl on the couch and dropped the first aid kit on the ground. She stood there in shock for about five minutes and then bended down to pick the kit up.

"What in the world happen?"

She had a scared look in her eyes as well as sora's. Both of them were confused. Frankly riku was confused as well. How could a girl with such critical wounds could still be alive. It was unexplainable. They were all at a lost for words. Kairi was starting at riku with such eyes that he swear she was looking into his soul for the answers. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll tell but first i think you should get started on her. She looks like she could die any minute now."

--

It took them a half hour just to move the girl up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Kairi had asked sora to carry her up but riku had insisted on doing it seeing is how he was already covered in her blood. He had picked her up bridal style again and was trying to get up the stairs when more blood spilled everywhere. Then they had to come up with something so she didn't bled everywhere.

So kairi and sora followed riku up the stairs with towels under the girl to catch the blood. Finally they had made it up the stairs and in the bedroom with only a couple of drops of blood on the stairs. Riku and sora had walked down the stairs to get the kit for kairi and were about to enter the room when kairi grabbed the kit from sora and shoved them out of the room.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You can tell me all about it out there. I have to take her clothes off and obviously you cant be in here."

The two teens couldn't complain. They were guys and kairi was a girl so it made sense. So sora sat by one side of the door and riku sat on the other side. They both moved a couple of inches away from the doors frame and then riku started telling where he found her and all the blood that was there. He told them about the trail of blood from the beach to the hidden cave.

After riku had finished, kairi suggested that he and sora should clean the couch up from the blood. Without anything else to do they agreed to clean the blood away. It took them a full two hours to clean the couch. The blood just wouldn't come off but after some very hard scrubbing it finally disappeared and riku and sora moved the couch outside for the sun to dry it.

Sora had ran around the back to get the house to wash away the blood trail that was leading from the beach to their house. Hoping no one notice it. He started spraying the path with the hose and followed the blood trail down and over the hill where he disappeared. Riku decided he would go and check up on kairi and headed for the door.

--

Three hours later and she still wasn't done. Kairi had taken the other females clothes off and started bandaging the big hole in her chest. Which took a lot of bandages and about an hour to do. She had already put the female's clothes into the washer and put one of her own pajama pants on the girl so she didn't be cold.

She put bandages all over the girls arms and legs. As well her stomach and neck. She also put bandage on the girls cheek and some on around her head. Satisfied with her work, kairi left the room to check on the girls clothes and to grab a shirt for her.

She was gone for about five minutes when she heard the front door open and shut.

"Who is it?"

"Its just me kairi."

"Oh riku great timing i just finished with the girl and i'm currently cleaning up here...could you make some lunch for us or something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks riku!"

After watching riku head for the kitchen, kairi walked into the the spare bedroom with a bucket of water to wash away the blood stains on the carpet. She was about to clean it when but she forgot the cloth. She got up and exited the room and returned moments later with it. She turned her back to the bed and started scrubbing the carpet but stopped mid-way.

Something was not right in the room and she could feel it. She dropped the cloth in the bucket, stood up and looked towards the bed only to be grabbed from behind. Kairi tried to struggle but couldn't, a cloth was then put around her neck and she couldn't breath. With her last bit of strength kairi screamed and flicked the girl over her shoulder and into the hall where she banged her head.

--

Riku entered had entered the kitchen and headed for the counter where he pulled put a loaf of bread. He heard running water from upstairs. Most likely kairi was going to scrub the carpet by hand. He then pulled put 6 slices of bread and tied the bag back up and put it back in its original place.

He headed over to the fridge where he took out a jar of jam and then went to the cupboards where he grabbed a bottle of peanut butter. He then started walking towards the counter and put the things in his hands on it. He open the jar of jam and scooped some up, picked up a piece of bread and was about to put it on when he heard a scream.

Riku dropped the knife and bread slice on the counter and ran out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. Sora had just burst through the door as riku was starting to go up. Both teens had made it up the stairs and around the corner to see a very red face kairi who was taking some kind of cloth off her neck and the female lying on the floor, that was half-naked with no shirt on. Probably what was used to try and strangle kairi. The three of them started staring at the girl. She had no shirt on but her bandages covered most of her up but you could still she her figure pretty good.

Riku and sora started turning a bright red at the sight of her. If it wasn't for kairi hitting them on the back of the head they both would probably be still in aww. Riku started heading over to the unconscious girl. He was going to put her back into the spare room and lay her one the bed. He bended down and was about to put his arms under her when he was kicked into the stomach and flew to the other side of the hall.

* * *

**okay thats the end of chapter 3!!also im not writing anymore chapters until i get at least 5 reviews so i know that im not wasting my time on this...which i probably am. so yea no reviews no chapters.simple as that.**

**soooo R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
